


Co-existence

by heyluna



Category: Levi x Eren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyluna/pseuds/heyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Eren and Levi are going through a hard phase in life from the war. All they have now is trust and determination to continue surviving. Amongst all the chaos, a spark ignited between the both of them. Levi and Eren struggle with their feelings in this chaotic battlefield of life and death. Will they ever overcome it? Or will the worst just keep on coming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-existence

**Author's Note:**

> 1st fic ever be nice ok  
> i have never wrote any fics like this in my life. pardon my bad english T^T  
> i hope you enjoy it! i'll update as much as i can~
> 
> comments and suggestions are gladly accepted~

Pairing: Lexi x Eren, RiviallexErenJaeger  
If you don't like bxb then please don't read  
“You did great, Eren.” Eren could not believe the words coming out from his superior’s mouth. A hand reached out to him. His pink lips were trembling and his face was flushed a bright red from the heat. He looked up slowly to the man above him. Levi. Corporal Levi. Levi must have known the lad was still shocked from his praise. To make the matter worst, the older man gave a smile. Eren’s sea green eyes sparkled as he was processing everything through his cramped brain. Did he just smiled? Eren had never seen the corporal smiled ever since his comrades died in the battle with the Female Titan. Petra would have been so proud of him. He stared at the man. The man who saved him.  
Eren remembered waking up in a musty dungeon only to be faced behind bars with the leaders of the Legion Corps. Since that day, Levi accepted Eren and took him under his wing. In the trial due to unavoidable circumstances, Eren faced a cruel beating from Levi himself. He eventually found out why the man of still composure had to resort to such violent. On Eren.

“Do you hate me?” Eren remembered Levi asking after the trial. Eren knew why he had to do it. “No, sir.”. “Good. I don’t hate you too.” Those simple exchange of words caused a spark to ignite in Eren. Something he never felt before. Acceptance. Thinking back, it was Levi who had always accepted Eren as a human, not a titan. It was Levi who protected Eren and trusted Eren when everyone else did otherwise. Levi had faith in him.  
~~  
“Hey brat. Are you gonna stand up or am I gonna fucking make you do so.” Yeap. Still the good ol’ potty mouthed corp. Eren blushed slightly as he realised how silly he would have looked like. He took Levi’s hand as he brought himself to stand. “Today’s training is over. That was perfect, Eren.” Levi added before walking back to the castle, leaving Eren, gasping. Perfect. Surely something as horrible as Eren wouldn’t be considered as perfect.  
Eren turned a darker shade of red as he blushed. Eren grinned like an idiot as he stared at the worn out punching bag on the ground. Strangely, Eren’s heart started beating furiously. It can’t be. Eren shook his head as he struggled to slap himself for thinking such disgraceful things. He turned around and saw Levi still walking back to the castle with his slim hips swaying side to side. Eren couldn’t help but notice that Levi was indeed, sexy. Eren blushed even harder. It wasn’t as if Eren hadn’t notice how attractive Levi was, its just that, he knew that these things won’t come out smoothly. Surely someone as high class as Levi wouldn’t be interested in a piece of shit like him. Nonetheless, it was Levi who made Eren motivated and inspired. In some occasions, loved. Eren smiled as he thought of the corporal nagging at how dirty the castle was almost every day. Eren infact, found it rather cute.

Levi on the other hand, did have feelings for Eren as well.  
Somewhere where Levi was walking back, he was smiling. Levi was smiling. The unbreakable corporal was smiling. He thought of Eren. His pink lips that are always curled up into a smile, his brunette hair that always flow in place perfectly, his sea-green eyes that always have a special spark in them. “Dammit Eren. Why must you be so cute?” Levi cursed silently. Humanity’s Strongest finally found someone who could melt that heart of ice. 

“Yes he is attractive, isn’t he, Eren the titan.” 

“Fuck.” 

Levi spun around to face a four eyed annoying mother fucker that’s been fucking bothering him for god knows how long, heck it ever since he was born maybe.

“What do you want Hanji?” he scowled.  
“Oh nothing. Y’know, just taking some notes….Well, it seems our heichou has taken a liking in someone..” The brunette giggled.  
“Hanji I swear to god, I will fuck. You. Up.” Levi glared.  
“Oh c’mon Levi he is sooooooo kawaiii isn’t he. Did you see how happy he was when you praised him? Shoooooo cute makes you just wanna kiss that cute ball of kawaiiness d’awwww.” Hanji clasped her hand together as she fangirled over how cute Eren was. Levi admitted it. Eren is cute.  
“No. He’s a titan. There’s no way in the world I will ever like him. Crazy bitch.”

“Levi please. I saw the way you look at him. You can’t lie to me, Levi dear. I know everything.” Hanji commented as Levi walked away.  
“Both you and me know that Eren isn’t a titan. He’s just like us, Levi. He’s human.”  
Levi suddenly stopped in his tracks as he heard the comment. He turned back to look at his comrade while adding, “I really don’t know whats human anymore.” before walking away. But inside, he knew that Hanji was right. Eren was never a titan. He never wanted to be one. Eren went through so many hardships at such a young age, Levi couldn’t help feeling sympathetic. But still, there is no time for things like this when there is still war. Eren needs to become stronger, faster, flexible, swift, sharper and……happier?

The clocked chimed as it struck 7. Levi set up the table with tonight’s dinner. He wasn’t angry that the others weren’t helping him out. He would scold them shitless anyways if they placed the food in the wrong direction or they made a tiny spill. In a few minutes, the squad had already gathered at the dining table, thanking Levi for his food. 

“Well at least there is a decent cook here.” Erwin teased as he stared at Hanji. 

“What? The kitchen doesn’t like me!” 

“A girl is supposed to know how to cook, Hanji.” 

“She’s not a girl. She’s abnormal.” Levi scoffed at Erwin’s remark. 

“At least I’m taller.” Hanji mumbled under her breath as she shoved a spoonful of soup in her mouth. 

Across the table, she could feel dagger like stares piercing through her soul. Erwin was just going to say something to stop the two when he realised that Eren was missing. 

“Hey guys, have you seen Eren?”

“That useless shit he’s probably still sleeping. And I made effort to prepare the fucking dinner.” 

“Then go get him.” Hanji innocently commented. Without uttering another word, Levi got up and stride to the dungeon to get that punk ass bastard. 

“Little shit you got some nerve skipping my dinner like that. You fucker where---“ 

Eren was crying. On the cot he sat like a nine year old child, curled into a ball as tears cascaded down his cheeks, wetting his clothes. Levi relaxed as he approached the crying boy.

“Little shit you better give me a good explanation why the fuck you’re balling your eyes out like that.”

“Corporal...I...I...it was all my fault. I could have saved the rest if I turned titan. They didn’t need to die…All of us could have lived. Because of me…because of my carelessnesss…everyone…everyone is dead…” Eren whispered as tears came down his cheeks.

Levis gasped. Did he just hear that coming from Eren? 

“Now you listen here. It wasn’t your fault—“

“BUT IT WAS CORPORAL!! I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!! I COULD HAVE DEFEATED ANNIE AND ALL OF US COULD WENT ON. BUT I TRUSTED THEM AND I DIDN’T CHANGE WHEN I HAVE SHOULD. I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT TWICE BECAUSE OF ME, EVERYONE IS DEAD. EVERYONE WE CARED ABOUT.”

Eren felt a tight slap across his face. He cried even harder as he faced the now, shocked corporal. After all, he deserved that slap. He deserved to die.

“Listen Eren. It wasn’t your fault. Sometimes, things couldn’t be helped. It is important to have trust in each other and willing to make sacrifices. What happened back then was an example of how a team is. Death is not an option. We can’t avoid it no masher how hard we tried. What if you did transform? What if you couldn’t control yourself and killed them with your own hands? What if you were killed by the female titan? We would die too anyways. We were born because there is death, Eren. Face it. This world is cruel. They were good soldiers, they were useful to mankind. Although they are not with us now, they are in a place, I believe, way much better. Eren, thing are going to get worse in the future. You might loose them now but the next thing you know, I will be dead. Mikasa will be dead. Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha everyone else you care about will be dead. There is no escape unless we can end this war, Eren.” Levi sighed as he gently rubbed Eren’s cheek where he had slapped him.

“But you and Petra….she loved you, sir! You love her too! You guys could have a great life, you guys could even have a family in the future. But because of me Petra---“

“Shut up.”

“You could have got married and lived a happy life!!”

“Do you think we’ll live a happy life when this war isn’t solved? It might take months, years or maybe decades before its finally resolved. You might even have died before it ends. No one is certain for sure.”

“But you loved her! She loved you too.”

“Is that all you can think off? Me and Petra?”

Eren was shocked. Levi was right. Why was he only thinking about the corporal and Petra? How about the rest? Why wasn’t he thinking about their happiness as well? Could it be?  
Is he jealous? Eren knew for certain he couldn’t fall for the corporal. Not in a time like this.

“Sir…I’m sorry…I..don’t know whats gotten into me..”

“You might have gotten the wrong understanding. Petra was only being loyal to me. I was pretty sure we didn’t had a relationship or some sort. I feel pity for her and the rest though, like you said, they could get married and have a nice life. Petra deserves better than a shrew like me, don’t you think?”

“Sir I don’t think you’re a shrew…”

“Besides, I love someone else..”

“Sir I’m sorry…”

“Once again, it was not your fault Eren….it never was.”  
Eren blushed with embarrassment…he made a whole fuss of captain and Petra being in love and all while they are just loyal comrades… But Levi had someone else he loved? Eren could feel a tinge of jealousy building up inside him for some reason. Whatever the reason was, he didn’t want it to be there.

“Sir, I wish you and that person, whoever she is, happiness. So that’s why sir, you have to stay alive.” Eren finally smiled.

“What are you saying, you little shit. You have to stay alive to.”

“Me? I’ll just do what I need to do and then fade away like foam..”

“You can’t.”

“W-why?”

“Because the person that I love…..is you, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> idek arghhhh angst angst btw i love this two very much and i have NOTHING against LevixPetra (as a yaoi fangirl i disapprove of this relationship as well as levixmikasa no hate man)
> 
>  
> 
> toot


End file.
